The Dragon kamen rider king
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Join the adventures of Sebastion Haddock Hiccups adopted older brother. He left Berk long ago to find and study new dragons well he did but he found much more. He found the rider decks of all the ryuki riders and kamen rider wizard ( with the wizard rings of Beast Wiseman and Sorceror. Join in the awesomeness. ( Okay I suck with summaries so sue me) leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**What's up spike fans now I'm going to try making this HTTYD ride to the edge and kamen rider story as best as I can now bear with me here.**

 **Outcast:** Meal time, maggots!

 **Prisoner:** But that's not bread! Why does _he_ always get special treatment? Oh Mr. Big-shot. Mr. Berserker Chief.

 **Dagur:** Oh hey you want some? Come here, I'll give you some. _[grabs_ _Outcast prisoner's arm through the bars]_ I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years; Your. Voice. Is. Really. Annoying. _[twists arm and opens the napkin he's been given with is hiding the key to his cell]_ Gosh that feels good.

 _[Dagur then starts attacking the guards]_

 **Outcast:** He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the al- _[gets knocked out]_

 **Dagur:** _[more Outcasts start showing up]_ Oh goodie! A challenge, _[yell]_

 **Berserkers:** Yah! Get 'em Dagur! _[cheering]_

 _[As more Outcasts come, Dagur begins fighting all of them. Then he approaches the one guarding the exit; the same one who gave him the key]_

 **Outcast:** No. No, Dagur don't! I'm the one that gave you the key.

 **Dagur:** Which makes you a traitor. _[knocks him out]_ I hate traitors. _[opens the door]_ It's a new day, Hiccup. Hope you're well rested.

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless flying through the air]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay, Bud. Let's try the new move. _[Toothless dives down and shoots upwards]_ Woohoo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher! _[laughs] [unhooks from saddle and falls off]_ What the... Oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless! _[Toothless dives down, parallel to Hiccup]_ Hey.

 **Hiccup:** So, just plummet, or, uh any ideas? _[flips body and lands on Toothless]_ I seriously have to get my own pair of wings.

 **Toothless:** _[grumbles]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start.

 _[Flies to Berk]_

 **Hiccup:** This is Berk _[Toothless soars over village as villagers wave]_ This is Berk, too _[Toohtless flies over Hangar under construction]_ And so is this! _[Toothless flies over dragon feeder]_ And this also. _[Toothless glides over windmills]_ Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot. _[Tootless flies over Snotlout]_ But then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armoury now. Gobber gave him the title of "official weapons tester."

 **Snotlout:** _[gets into a catapult and gets launched away]_ _[laughs]_ It works!

 **Hiccup:** The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki.

 _[The twins rush below Snotlout with a wagon of weapons]_

 **Snotlout:** Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang! _[gets caught by Hookfang]_

 **Hiccup:** The God of Pranks. Lucky us.

 **Snotlout:** You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang! Ugh! There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions!

 **Twins:** _[laugh]_ Yes! _[High five each other]_

 **Hiccup:** _[Toothless flies over Fishlegs with Meatlug and a bunch of kids on her]_ And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons.

 **Fishlegs:** And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked. Interesting fact about these dragons... _[turns towards the steps of the Great Hall and sees Stoick and Gobber]_ Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes.

 **Stoick:** Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some Chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment...

 **Fishlegs:** Hiccup and the amazing Toohtless! _[Toothless soars over them]_

 _[The kids '_ _ **cheer]**_

 **Stoick:** ...eh, to introduce my son and his Night Fury! _[laughs]_ Hooray.

 _[Toothless flies over sea, when Stormfly and Astrid '_ _ **fly towards them]**_

 **Hiccup:** Hey, there you are.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, I've been chasing you since the armory.

 **Hiccup:** Well, I thought we'd try out the far North today.

 **Astrid:** Uh, can we talk about something first?

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, sure, if you can catch me.

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup's view through his spy glass]_

 **Hiccup:** I'm just going to say it, I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid.

 **Astrid:** You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hiccup, can we have a second? I wanted to talk to you about... _[Hiccups tosses her spyglass]_

 **Hiccup:** Whoa, look, look, look, look! Did you see that? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck... Large head... Behind that rock formation.

 **Astrid:** Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you. _[Toothless and Hiccup zooms ahead] [sighs and rolls eyes]_

 **Hiccup:** This is it, Toothless! A new species of dragon, bud! _[stops in front of rock formation and sees the twins and their dragon]_

 **Twins:** Loki'd!

 **Tuffnut:** You totally thought "Barch" was was a new dragon!

 **Hiccup:** Oh, come on! Did not! Let's go, bud.

 **Tuffnut:** Wow, who yakked in his mutton?

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a sea stack]_

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago. And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time.

 **Hiccup:** This can't be all there is! There has to be something more out there!

 **Astrid:** What if there isn't, Hiccup? What if we're done? What if the search is over?

 **Hiccup:** It can't be.

 **Astrid:** _[sighs]_ Well, it's over for me. I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I... We're joining the Berk Guard.

 **Hiccup:** Oh. That's great... I'm happy for you guys... _[sulks]_

 **Astrid:** Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless. _[mounts onto Stormfly and flies away]_

 _[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless standing in the Academy at night]_

 **Hiccup:** _[closes Astrid's door]_ I guess it's just you and me for now, bud. _[leaves Academy with Toothless]_

 _[scene cuts to Mulch and Bucket's boat in the ocean]_

 **Bucket:** _[struggles with fishing net]_ I can't get it! _[pants]_

 **Mulch:** What's the problem, Bucket?

 **Bucket:** I'm not sure, Mulch! I can't raise the net! Something's pulling that end down!

 **Both:** SEA MONSTER! _[net pulled into ocean] [sea water shoots at them]_

 _[The twins emerge from under the water, waving their hands]_

 **Twins:** Loki'd! _[they laugh]_

 **Bucket:** Oh, you! _[realizes Trader Johann is sitting behind Tuffnut]_ Johann?

 **Trader Johann:** Help me!

 **Tuffnut:** Oh man, you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!

 **Twins:** Full Loki'd!

 **Tuffnut:** Bet you've never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann? Johann?

 _[Scene cuts to the Haddock house, when Hiccup enters]_

 **Stoick:** Hiccup! What are you doing home so early?

 **Hiccup:** Oh, I just... wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So...

 **Stoick:** Alright. What is it?

 **Hiccup:** What's what?

 **Stoick:** What is it?

 **Hiccup:** Can't a son spend some quality time with his family?

 **Stoick:** Not this one. Not usually, at least. So, let's hear it.

 **Hiccup:** _[sighs]_ All right. Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard?

 **Stoick:** I heard that. Good for her.

 **Hiccup:** And the other riders have got their different things going on?

 **Stoick:** What are you saying, son?

 **Hiccup:** I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me...

 _[door opens with the twins supporting Trader Johann]_

 **Stoick:** Johann! What happened to you?

 **Trader Johann:** _[moans]_ Ooh... Dagur!

 **Hiccup:** What about Dagur?

 **Trader Johann:** He's out! He's more Berserk than ever! And from the way he was talking, Hiccup. You're number one on his revenge list! _[passes out]_

 **Stoick:** Son wait!

 **Hiccup:** What is it dad? I have to get to the academy to tell the others. We have to track Dagur down.

 **Stoick:** I know son. While you were out a terrible terror flew in with mail for you. Sent by a certain someone. _[gives him the letter]_

 **Hiccup:** _[ reads the letter before making a really surprised face]_ What he's coming back!? Right now!? I can't believe it after all these years he's finally coming home! _[ gives a shout of joy]_

 **Stoick:** _[ laughs]_ Yes Sebastion is coming back Hiccup. He said he'd be here either sometime today or tomorrow. He even put in there that he's bringing 2 of his dragons here. 1 is Electra the skrill and the other is a surprise for toothless. Now get going the faster you catch Dagur the faster you can get back here to see him.

 _[Scene cuts to the Academy]_

 **Hiccup:** All we got from Johann before he passed out was this, Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships. _[points to map]_ He threw Johann overboard about here.

 **Snotlout:** Oh, so what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now.

 **Hiccup:** Well, technically, yes.

 **Snotlout:** Oh, great. Great, great, great. So So that just leaves... I don't know, let me think about this... the entire ocean to search! No, thank you!

 **Trader Johann:** Master Hiccup.

 **Hiccup:** Johann, you're awake.

 **Trader Johann:** And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading.

 **Hiccup:** Outside the Archipelago?

 **Trader Johann:** No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands.

 **Hiccup:** We've never been out that far.

 **Trader Johann:** When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank.

 **Snotlout:** Wow! That's the first place I'd go.

 **Trader Johann:** If I may be allowed to finish?

 **Snotlout:** Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no... No finishing.

 **Hiccup:** Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there?

 **Trader Johann:** Well, you see...

 **Hiccup:** The short version, please.

 **Trader Johann:** It's where I store all my treasures and wares.

 **Tuffnut:** Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him?

 **Johann:** Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually...

 **Hiccup:** Johann.

 **Trader Johann:** Yes?

 **Hiccup:** Focus. Is there anything else?

 **Trader Johann:** As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... The _Reaper_. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow!

 **Hiccup:** Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?

 _[scene cuts to the gang flying in the air]_

 **Hiccup:** This is pretty great, huh, bud? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V Formation! _[dragons form a 'V' shape in the air]_ Not bad. Diamond Formation! _[dragons form a diamond in the air]_

 **Tuffnut:** How rusty does this guy think we are?

 **Fishlegs:** _[squished between Barf and Belch and Meatlug]_ Uh... guys? A little tight on the diamond, are we?

 **Hiccup:** _[chuckles]_ Just like old times.

 **Snotlout:** Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through!

 **Hiccup:** Ever classic.

 _[scene cuts to the Ship Graveyard at night]_

 **Hiccup:** I knew it! I knew there was more!

 **Astrid:** Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before.

 **Hiccup:** Okay, everybody fan out! If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal.

 _[with Stormfly and Astrid]_

 **Astrid:** It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about.

 _[with Meatlug and Fishlegs]_

 **Fishlegs:** Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to... _[Meatlug spews]_ do that...

 _[eels swim up from under the water]_

 _[with Hookfang and Snotlout]_

 **Snotlout:** Haha, Hookfang! These guys are awful sailors! _[crashes into mast]_ Oof! A little help here...Hookfang! Hey!I saw that look! What did we talk about?

 _[with Hiccup and Toothless]_

 **Hiccup:** That's gotta be The _Reaper_.

 _[The gang gathers]_

 **Hiccup:** Not sign of Dagur.

 **Astrid:** Looks like we've got here first. What's the plan?

 **Hiccup:** We wait.

 **Fishlegs:** Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies.

 **Astrid:** He has a point. We can't wait here forever.

 **Hiccup:** We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them!

 **Astrid:** And use the profit to build a new armada.

 **Ruffnut:** Not if we steal them first!

 **Tuffnut:** That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! I hereby disown you.

 **Hiccup:** Actually, you known what? I actually like it!

 **Tuffnut:** Welcome back to the family.

 **Hiccup:** Here's the plan. We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up anytime...

 _[loud hissing]_

 **Astrid:** What is that?

 **Tuffnut:** Has Dagur's voice changed?

 **Hicup:** Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!

 **Fishlegs:** Ohhhh... Hold me, Meatlug!

 _[All dragons except for Toothless take off]_

 **Snotlout:** Hookfang!

 **Astrid:** Stormfly!

 **Snotlout:** _[giant eel emerges]_ **AHHHHHH!**

 **Hiccup:** Calm down, bud! It's only a couple of eels! Really big, screaming mean eels...

 _[Eels start sinking the ship]_

 **Tuffnut:** AHHHH!

 **Fishlegs:** The eels are pulling the ship down!

 **Snotlout:** Fishlegs! Grab my foot! _[Fishlegs grabs his foot]_ Oh, you ate a full breakfast! _[entire gang grabs each other's feet]_ You ate everybody's breakfast!

 **Tuffnut:** We're gonna live!

 **Astrid:** _[slips]_ Hold it- AHHHH!

 **Hiccup:** Astrid! No!

 **Tuffnut:** Most of us are gonna live!

 **Astrid:** HICCUP!

 _[She lands in the water and the giant eels surround her. She draws her axe, then Hiccup and Toothless dive into the water and save her.]_

 **Astrid:** Thanks, Hiccup!

 **Snotlout:** Pardon me. Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?!

 **Hiccup:** Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly.

 **Snotlout:** _[stomps heavily]_

 _[Hiccup sighs]_

 **Astrid:** Why are you staring at that ship?

 **Hiccup:** Because I'm thinking of checking it out.

 **Astrid:** The _Reaper_? The ship Johann warned us about?

 **Hiccup:** Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from step to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?

 _[Hiccup and Toothless fly to The_ Reaper _alone]_

 **Hiccup:** This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal...

 **Hiccup:** Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage.

 **Both:** _[bird flies out the cage]_ Ah!

 **Hiccup:** Okay, now... now it's an empty cage.

 _[scene cuts to the ship the rest of the gang is on]_

 **Tuffnut:** Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy. Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?

 _[Ruffnut reveals jewels in her mouth]_

 **Tuffnut:** _[gasps]_ Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too. I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth. _[shoves jewels into Ruffnut's mouth]_ Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk.

 **Ruffnut:** Ah! _[muffled]_ Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming. Ah! Ooh!

 **Fishlegs:** Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs! _[giggles]_ Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge.

 **Snotlout:** I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich! _[spies an ornate chest]_ Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold? _[laughs]_ Rich! Ho! Rich! _[opens box]_ Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off. _[realizes it is hair of deceased royalties]_ Or is it? I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout? Eh, I'm Ruffnut... or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell? _[laughs]_ I'm... Oh, actually, this is kind of nice.

 **Hiccup:** Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below? All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone. _[rope latches onto Hiccup's foot and drags him off the ship]_ Ah! Whoa! Whoa! _[Toothless saves him]_ Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found. _[enters ship]_ Watch your step, bud. Ooh, Toothless. _[bear trap clamps onto Hiccups leg]_ One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose. Okay, let's just take this nice and...

 **Toothless:** _[whines, stares into a cage]_

 **Hiccup:** Dragon bones. I'm sorry you had to see this, bud. Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons. Let's get out of here. _[steps onto a plank, arrows shoot out from walls]_ All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go! Commander's quarters. Stay close, bud. Okay, so here's the plan...

 _[Toothless blows up the door]_

 **Hiccup:** I like yours better. What is this thing? _[approaches Dragon Eye held by a skeleton]_ Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur. _[lifts up skeletal hand]_ Hmm... Huh. Well, that wasn't too... _[axe falls down]_ GIANT AXE! Toothless, run! _[spikes jut out from the floor]_ Watch it, Toothless! _[arrows fly towards the]_ Whoa! _[runs out ship, sees Dagur]_ Toothless, hold.

 **Dagur:** Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you. _[Steps aside to reveal the Dragon Riders locked in the cage behind him]_

 **Hiccup:** Astrid!

 **Dagur:** And you too Mr. Night Fury.

 **Astrid:** Sorry, Hiccup. He got the drop on us while we were searching...

 **Dagur:** Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brother and I are having a moment?

 **Hiccup:** I'm not your brother and we are definitely not having a moment.

 **Dagur:** Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all growed up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm?

 **Hiccup:** Dagur, what do you want?

 **Snotlout:** Duh, _[flips his new-found royal hair]_ he wants the jewels.

 **Tuffnut:** He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair?

 **Snotlout:** Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know.

 **Dagur:** Haven't gotten rid of the Greek Chorus, I see. Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too.

 **Ruffnut:** _[Crew member hits her]_ Watch it, pal!

 **Crew member:** _[laughs]_

 _[Ruffnut spits a jewel into the crew member's mouth]_

 **Crew member:** Oh! _[gagging]_

 **Dagur:** Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two. And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share, you know.

 **Hiccup:** _[hands over Dragon Eye]_ You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?

 **Dagur:** Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer.

 _[Toothless growls]_

 **Hiccup:** Easy, bud, not yet.

 **Dagur:** That's right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to , so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years.

 **Tuffnut:** Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions.

 **Dagur:** Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle. _[leaves ship]_

 _[Hiccup tries to open the cage]_

 **Astrid:** Forget about us! Go after him!

 **Snotlout:** What are you waiting for?!

 **Hiccup:** Are you guys sure you'll be okay?

 **Astrid:** We're fine! Go!

 **Dagur's crew member:** Here they come, sir, just like you said.

 **Dagur:** Still predictable, aren't you, brother? _[crew members pushing a catapult]_ Fire! _[crew fires catapult]_

 **Hiccup:** You missed, brother!

 **Dagur:** Hiccup, you should know by now, I never miss.

 **Hiccup:** _[realizes he hit the ship and the gang will sink with it]_ Oh, NO!

 **Gang:** Oh! Hiccup! Get us out of here!

 **Dagur:** What's it going to be, Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe. _[chuckles]_

 _[Scene begins with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, the twins stuck in a cage in the sinking Reaper]_

 **Fishlegs:** Get us out of here!

 **Gang:** _[screaming]_

 **Snotlout:** Hiccup!

 **Ruffnut:** Get us out of here!

 **Dagur:** _[laughing]_ Isn't this exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother?

 _[Hiccup goes to save his friends and zooms off on Toothless to the Reaper]_

 **Dagur:** Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hiccup.

 **Gang:** Get us out of here! Hiccup, help!

 **Hicup:** Move back from the door! Toothless, plasma blast. _[Toothless blasts the door of the cage, but leaves it without a single scratch]_

 **Fishlegs:** Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating.

 **Hiccup:** Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing.

 **Snotlout:** _[ship rocks to a side, tossing him onto Fishlegs]_ Whoa! _[ships rocks to the other side, tossing Fishlegs onto him]_ Oh, you know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here!

 **Hiccup:** Toothless, now! _[Toothless fires two more shots, but to no avail]_ We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls!

 _[The gang begins calling their dragons]_

 _[Giant eels emerge, hissing and squirming towards them]_

 **Snotlout:** Why'd it have to be EELS?! _[Toothless fires more shots at the eels]_

 **Hiccup:** Come on! _[straining to open the cage]_ Aah! _[Giant eel grabs his leg]_ Toothless! _[Toothless fires at the eel, freeing Hiccup]_ Thanks, bud. _[removes prosthetic leg and tries to open door with it]_

 **Sotlout:** Uhh! Hookfang! Help us! I'm important!

 **Astrid:** Stormfly!

 **Ruffnut:** Barf, Belch, get your butts over here!

 **Hiccup:** _[clinging onto the cage for his life on the now-vertical ship]_ Uhh! Toothless!

 **Toothless:** _[snarling, gets ready to fire before realising that he used up his shot limit] [roaring to call other dragons]_

 _[Other dragons fly over]_

 **Gang:** AAAHHH! _[cage door opens and they fall out off it, clinging onto each other and the open cage door]_

 **Tuffnut:** _[Hlding Hiccup's prosthetic leg]_ That was great. Aah! No! Aah! _[fighting off eels before Barf and Belch emerge and fire at the eels]_ Oh, so _now_ you decide to show up. _[all gets onto their dragons]_

 **Fishlegs:** That was way too close.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, what are we doing?

 **Hiccup:** You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands.

 _[Scene cuts to Dagur's ship]_

 **Dagur:** _[staring at cylindrical object]_ Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this.

 **Savage:** Me, neither. What do you suppose it is?

 **Dagur:** Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this... it's mine now, all mine! _[laughing]_ Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur.

 **Savage:** _[pointing at Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them]_ Uh, Dagur?

 **Dagur:** Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?!

 **Savage:** More of an observation.

 **Hiccup:** _[grabs cylindrical object and flies off]_ Thank you kindly.

 **Dagur:** _[gasps]_ Aah! Aah! Aah! _[throws a crew member firing at Toothless overboard while the other immediately jumped into the water]_ See what you did? You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone. Good for you, Hiccup! Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All the gold! All! The! Gold! _[laughing, pushes Savage onto the ground]_ You know, you can never have nice things around that guy. _[steps on Savage]_

 **Savage:** Uhh!

 _[scene cuts to Berk]_

 **Gobber:** _[straining to open cylindrical object]_

 **Hiccup:** Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?

 **Tuffnut:** Dragon Eye? How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?

 **Hiccup:** Because I named it.

 **Sotlout:** Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed on stuff like that?

 **Hiccup:** Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon Eye".

 **All but Snotlout:** Dragon Eye!

 **Snotlout:** Just wanted to make sure we voted.

 **Astrid:** Can you open it, Gobber?

 **Gobber:** _[still straining] [chuckles]_ "Can I open it?" I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be... Huh. Aha. _[dart shoots out of Dragon Eye and hits Tuffnut in the chest]_

 **Tuffnut:** Ugh. What is that? That looks like a... _[passes out]_

 **Ruffnut:** _[laughing]_

 **Gobber:** Well, that was... something, maybe.

 **Hiccup:** Gobber, maybe you shouldn't...

 **Gobber:** Trust me. I'm... It's all right, _[Green gas sprays out of Dragon Eye]_

 **Tuffnut:** _[Wakes up]_ I'm okay. I got hit with something, but now... _[sniffs]_ No, scratch that. _[falls down into a spasm]_

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi.

 _[Scene cuts to Gothi's hut. Gothi shoves some medicine into Tuffnut's mouth]_

 **Tuffnut:** _[hacking] [gulping]_ My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy.

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's writing on the sand]_ She says that's a good sign. Means it's working.

 **Hiccup:** Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this.

 **Gobber:** _[fiddling with Dragon Eye]_ Huh.

 **Gothi:** _[Eyes widen in sock as she points to a keyhole on the Dragon Eye. She turns away, troubled]_

 **Hiccup:** Gothi, are you okay? What is it?

 **Gothi:** _[points to scar on her arm, walks away]_

 **Hiccup:** Gothi... Her... Her scar... it matches the keyhole.

 **Fishlegs:** Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me.

 **Gobber:** Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it.

 **Fishlegs:** She doesn't like to talk about anything.

 **Tuffnut:** Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just, like, her thing.

 **Ruffnut:** Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellent.

 **Tuffnut:** Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth.

 **Gobber:** Where are you going? After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye.

 **Gobber:** Hold on. I have ways of making her talk. _[chuckles]_ Well... scribble, anyway.

 _[Scene cuts to night time at Gothi's hut. Gobber opens a pot of soup]_

 **Gobber:** It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on. You know you can't resist Gobber's home-made yak noodle soup.

 _[Gothi downs the soup]_

 **Fishlegs:** Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave. That makes sense, right?

 **Hiccup:** Now, tell me about this bite mark.

 _[She starts writing in the dirt]_

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's writing]_ When I was a turkey neck... _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! Teenager. Sorry. I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing , I went with two vegetables. _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! Vikings. Sorry. _[chuckles]_ I'm a bit rusty.

 _[Scene cuts to Gothi's flashback, with Gobber narrating]_

 _[In the flashback, Gothi climbs up the mountain, with two Vikings behind her]_

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's writin]_ We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked.

 _[Storm brews in flashback]_

 **Gobber:** It was . And impossible to see in the white-out.

 _[In the flashback, Gothi is cornered by the Snow Wraith and it lands behind her]_

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's writing]_ The Snow Wraith.

 _[In the flashback, the Snow Wraith bites Gothi's hand as she hits it with her stick. It hurls her into a mound of snow before walking past]_

 _[Returns to current situation]_

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's text]_ I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing... that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch? _[gets hit by Gothi]_ Ow! See! Never wanted to see it again. You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman. _[Gothi prepares to hit him]_ But your swing, strong as ever!

 **Hiccup:** Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it.

 **Gothi:** _[frowns and scribbles in the dirt]_

 **Gobber:** _[translating Gothi's writing]_ I can't say that to him. He's the Chief's son! _[Gothi erases scribbles and rewites]_ She says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her. It's true. She's the best healer we've got.

 **Hiccup:** Well, Gobber can cover for you. Huh?

 **Gobber:** Oh, well, uh, of course I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand. _[lifts up hook, before lifting up the other hand]_ Uh... _[chuckles]_

 **Hiccup:** You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that. But only... only if you help me unlock it.

 _[Gothi smiles in approval]_

 _[Scene cuts to the gang flying towards Glacier Island]_

 **Hiccup:** Look at the size of that island.

 **Fishlegs:** Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling . Excited about the new dragon.

 **Astrid:** You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party.

 **Fishlegs:** That would be correct. So worth the long flight.

 **Snotlout:** Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool!

 **Gothi:** _[snoring]_

 **Astrid:** Okay, here we are.

 **Hiccup:** Oh, thank Thor.

 **Snotlout:** _[lifts hand to help Gothi down Hookfang, but as she holds his hand, Snotlout retracts it, sending her tumbling down]_ Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? _[laughs]_ Uhh! _[gets tripped by Gothi]_ Fair enough.

 **Astrid:** You know, we should bring her along more often.

 **Gothi:** _[inspects the island before shrugging]_

 **Snotlout:** Great, just great! She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows

 _[wind howls as the gang tries to shield against it]_

 **Snotlout:** Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut.

 **Astrid:** Don't get our hopes up.

 **Hiccup:** Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do.

 **Astrid:** Let's split up so we can cover more ground.

 **Hiccup:** Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything.

 **Snotlout:** Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us! _[ses Gothi already sitting on Hookfang]_ Ah! Hi. I was just talking about you. _[dragons take off before the scene shows a zoom-in of the Sow Wraith behind them opening its eyes]_

 _[Scene cuts back on Berk]_

 **Gobber:** Hmm. Hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen, diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak. _[sniffs a jar of medicine]_ Ohh, you never forget that first kick. _[jar shatters] [distant screams]_ Ahh. I'll have to heal that later. Ahem. Okay, first sick, nasty Viking, Doctor Gobber is in the house. _[Magnus hobbles in]_ Magnus, what seems to be the problem?

 **Magnus:** The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber.

 **Gobber:** Oh-oh, yes, of course it is. _[whacks away Magnus' walking stick]_ Ah, I remember my first leg break. _[twists Magnus' leg, bone cracks]_

 **Magnus:** Aaaah!

 **Gobber:** Let me clean up that wound for you. _[pours jar of liquid on Magnus' leg]_

 **Magnus:** Aah! Aah, it burns! It burns!

 **Gobber:** Ah, that just means it's working.

 **Magnus:** _[screaming, shakes leg on fire]_

 **Gobber:** _[splashes water on it]_ Cured. _[drags unconscious Magnus away]_ Next.

 _[Scene cuts back to Glacier Island]_

 **Hiccup:** Anybody find anything?

 **Ruffnut:** All we found was some scattered yak bones.

 **Fishlegs:** I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me.

 **Snotlout:** Oh, I had a weird feeling, too. Like this old lady was stuck on my back.

 **Tuffnut:** Aah! Two heads! Oh, sorry, guys. I mean, on you two, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it.

 _[Storm brews]_

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm.

 **Hiccup:** No. We should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it.

 **Fishlegs:** Great. Just great.

 _[Scene cuts back to Berk]_

 **Gobber:** _[stares through magnifying glass at a foot]_ Mm-hmm. My official diagnosis is... a thorn.

 **Viking Patient:** Yes, I told you that already!

 **Gobber:** Not to worry, I can remove it right quick.

 **Viking Patient:** The thorn?

 **Gobber:** The foot. Hmm, no. Uh, no. No. Aha! _[wields an axe]_ This was what my mother used to do for me. _[turns around to see Viking gone]_ Some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine.

 _[Scene cuts to Glacier Island]_

 **Hiccup:** Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind!

 **Fishlegs:** It's the Snow Wraith! Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay. Ohh!

 **Hiccup:** Hold your ground and fire back!

 **Astrid:** Fire back where? We can't see it. Actually, you know what?

 **Hiccup:** Take cover!

 **Snotlout:** _[gets hit by Snow Wraith's blast]_ Uhh!

 **Hiccup:** Whoa.

 **Snow Wraith:** _[roaring]_

 _[Scene shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Snotlout's image is blended in with the surroundings in his view]_

 **Snotlout:** _[Snow Wraith sniffs him]_ Aah!

 **Hiccup:** Toothless, warning shot. _[Toothless fires before Snow Wraith and the others follow suit]_ Cease fire! Cease fire!

 _[Astrid is knocked off cliff by Snow Wraith]_

 **Astrid:** Stormfly! _[Stormfly helps her up]_

 **Hiccp:** All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud. Do your thing. _[Toothless echo-locates]_ Toothless, now! Multiple blasts! _[hits Snow Wraith but it ducks]_ I think it's gone. Everybody okay? Everybody here?

 **Ruffnut:** What do you mean by "here"?

 **Snotlout:** I have a question, Hiccup. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?

 **Tuffnut:** If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth.

 **Hiccup:** Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something.

 **Fishlegs:** She says we should've left when we had the chance. _[Distant Roaring]_

 _Scene cuts back to Berk]_

 _[Agnar throws up into his helmet]_

 **Gobber:** Don't you worry, Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times. _[places ingredients into cauldron]_ One dab, eye of yak. Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye? _[knocks over a bottle of green liquid into cauldron]_ Ah! Whoa. _[sneezes into cauldron twice]_ Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you. [gasps] I'm just kidding. Hopefully.

 _[Scene cuts back to Glacier Island]_

 **Snotlout:** Okay, that thing was gnarly.

 **Hiccup:** Astrid, are you okay?

 **Astrid:** Yep, barely.

 **Fishlegs:** Hiccup, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm.

 **Hiccup:** W-Wait a minute. What did you just say?

 **Snotlout:** He said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with him.

 **Hiccup:** Sitting ducks. Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be.

 **Astrid:** Excuse me?

 **Hiccup:** What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here?

 **Tuffnut:** You can make yourself invisible? Why does he get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister.

 **Snotlout:** Will you two be quiet for ten seconds?

 **Hiccup:** Tuff's not that far off. Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snow bank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth.

 **Astrid:** And you're sure it will work?

 **Hiccup:** Uhh...

 **Astrid:** Of course not.

 **Snotlout:** I hate you. You know that?

 **Hiccup:** Yes, I am aware of that. All right, gang, let's get to work.

 _[Several dummies constructed by the gang stand in the snow while the gang hide in a cave not far off]_

 **Hiccup:** Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it.

 **Snotlout:** Wait, wait, wait! Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can't in good conscience send that into flames. _[Snotlout's statue's head is blown off by the wind]_

 **Astrid:** I'll work through the pain and do it for you.

 **Snotlout:** Wow, you'd do that for me, Astrid?

 **Hiccup:** All right, Toothless, light 'em up. _[Toothless blasts in the dummies]_

 **Snotlout:** Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried.

 **Fishlegs:** Hiccup, I don't know if this... _[Snow Wraith swoops over]_

 **Hiccup:** Wait, look! Okay, next time it comes in, we go.

 **Snow Wraith:** _[roaring]_ _[destroys Snotlout's statue]_

 **Snotlout:** Oh, no, you did not! _[Hookfang lights up a fire jacket in anger, causing the cave to melt. Toothless rushes forward to protect Hiccup, sending them both tumbling out and trapping the rest of the gang in the cave]_

 _[Scene cuts to in the cave]_

 **Snotlout:** Hookfang! Get over here now! _[tries to break out]_

 **Hiccup:** Thanks, bud. Toothless, look out! _[Snow Wraith swoops over them]_ If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here. _[walks to the middle of the blazing statues]_ This should even the odds a little. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing, bud. _[Toothless echolocates, but picks up nothing]_ Easy, bud. Nothing. Where is he?

 _[Scene shows the thermal vision of the Snow Wraith, clearly making out Hiccup and Toothless' image]_

 **Hiccup:** Keep going. Keep going, keep going. _[Snow Wraith lands behind them]_

 _[Scene shows to Snow Wraith's thermal vision. The duo can be seen clearly]_

 **Hiccup:** Keep going. Keep going. _[Spins around to see Snow Wraith and Gothi rushes foward]_

 **Hiccup:** Gothi, no!

 _[Scene shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Gothi rapidly attacking it with her staff]_

 **Hiccup:** Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff.

 _[Toothless blasts the Snow Wraith and it let go of Gothi. A fireball hits it]_

 **Snotlout:** Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow.

 **Astrid:** Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it to begin with.

 **Snotlout:** Ah, details.

 **Hiccup:** Okay, we have him surrounded. Let's get that tooth. _[Snow Wraith flies away]_ No! We can't lose him.

 **Tuffnut:** Actually, _he_ lost _us_.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, we should get out of here while we can.

 **Hiccup:** Not yet. This isn't over. Not now, Gothi. Gang, we came here for a Snow Wraith tooth and... I-I said in a minute, Gothi _[Gothi shows him a tooth on her staff]_ And we are not leaving... Gothi! Without... Oh. Oh, a tooth. A tooth!

 _[Scene cuts back to Berk]_

 **Hiccup:** So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi?

 **Gobber:** Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but...

 **Agnar:** Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier.

 **Gobber:** So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it?

 **Agnar:** _[throws up onto the ground]_ Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back!

 **Snotlout** : Congrats, Agnar. You look so... _[Agnar throws up].._.good.

 **Gobber:** Well, at least you got only one of the side effects. _[Agnar breaks wind]_ Ugh...

 **Hiccup:** Ugh... _[coughs]_ Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him.

 **Gobber:** Uh, well, it was very complicated, and I'm retired. Gothi, why don't you take this one? _[Gothi whacks him with her staff]_

 **Hiccup:** You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you?

 **Gobber:** No, not a drop. But here's your key.

 _[Hiccup takes the Snow Wraith tooth and fits it into the keyhole. Nothing happens]_

 **Snotlout:** We almost died... for that?! No, there's gotta be more to it than this.

 **Hiccup:** It just doesn't make any sense.

 **Tuffnut:** Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth.

 _[After a day of trying to unlock the Dragon Eye, it is night]_

 **Hiccup:** All right. _[yawns]_ That's it, I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eyes.

 _[Toothless fires up his stone slab where he sleeps. Hiccup notices the Dragon Eye project a faint purple glow]_

 **Hiccup:** Toothless, come here. Do that again, bud. Give me a low flame. _[Toothless breathes a low flame into the Dragon Eyeand it projects maps onto the wall]_ Whoa. This changes... everything.

 **Meanwhile out in the middle of the Ocean.**

We see a man at least 25 yrs old wearing a cloak with a mask in the shape of a night fury riding on a skrill, it has a bright red body with golden yellow horns. Then what will be a surprise for toothless is right beside him is a albino female night fury, it looks like toothless but replace the black with white and give it pink eyes with red pupils. The night fury looks at the man and give a series of growls.

" I know Luna that wind storm may have set us back a bit but we will be back home at Berk soon. How are you doing Electra? Wings getting tired yet?" asked the man when the Skrill named Electra growls and shakes her head.

" Good because I really want to surprise Hiccup and toothless with you 2 and the little stowaway here" said the man as he reached into his bag attached to Electra's saddle and pulled out a Fireworm dragon.

The little dragon gives out a little screech as he starts moving around the man's body.

" When did I know you were in there Spark? Before we left Dragon Island.

 **Spiked out dudes what did you think? By the way not all of them are going to look like this I just wanted to see if you guys like me doing it this way or my other way. Peace out bros! by the way do you want the next chapter to be like this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up spike fans here's chapter 2 where Sebastian comes back to Berk and shows off a little "rider" skills. Whoops sorry folks that was ment for the next one sorry.**

 **Ch.2 Imperfect Harmony.**

 **Hiccup:** Okay bud, go ahead

 **Astrid:** Woah!

 **Snotlout:** Amazing!

 **The Twins:** Woah!

 **Tuffnut:** Cool!

 **Fishlegs:** Definitely worth getting up for.

 **Hiccup:** Fishlegs, can you make any of it out?

 **Fishlegs:** The're parts of maps and symbols. Nothing I've seen before and there is writing but it is in a language I've never read before.

 **Snotlout:** What's that thing?

 **Hiccup:** That must be some kind of tribal crest or something.

 **Tuffnut:** Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest.

 **Hiccup:** Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest.

 **Ruffnut:** Well we should

 **Tuffnut** : Yeah, and it should be that.

 **Fishlegs** : Hiccup, this map. you realize it...

 **Hiccup:** Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago. Oh I know.

 _[The twins look at each other ]_

 **Astrid:** So what's our next move?

 **Hiccup** : Look at this. There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons that we don't recognize. It's incredible. This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world down there, a world that must be explored.

 **Gobber:** This sure beats normal council business.

 **Stoick** : It's alright lads, you can speak your mind. We're a council after all, that's why we're here.

 **Spitelout:** We've been at peace for three years, best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it.

 **Sven:** I'm with Spitelout, if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from any of that.

 **Hiccup:** I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How-how can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons. Know if the're out there, we have to find them.

 **Spitelout:** If there is anything you and the other riders should be doing is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs.

 **Hiccup:** Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him.

 **Spitelout:** Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest.

 **Stoick:** You're right Spitelout, let's put this to rest.

 **Hiccup:** Dad...

 **Stoick:** Let me speak son, this is as important for you to hear as it is for them. Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us, peace with our neighbors.

 _[Hiccup sighs]_

 **Stoick:** And peace with our dragons. Having said that, Let me ask you this Spitelout, when you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do?

 **Gobber:** Crush them, that's what you did!

 **Stoick:** Thank you Gobber.

 **Gobber:** My pleasure chief. _[Smacks his head ]_

 **Stoick:** When Valka was taken, and I went in search for her, could anyone have stopped me?

 **Gobber:** Well, technically you're the chief so no.

 **Stoick:** Yes Gobber, fair point, but you know where I'm going. Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask your selves honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it, what would you risk. The boy's life has been dragons. His life is dragons. And will continue to be. We can't stop him from going if we wanted to. So we might as well support him. Go lad, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. You find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you.

 **Gobber:** You best get out of here before all this nostalgia wears of and he changes his mind.

 _[Hiccup whistles to Toothless and runs]_

 **Stoick:** You take care of my boy dragon.

 **Hiccup:** You ready for this.

 **Snotlout:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything? Let's just go already.

 **Hiccup:** Okay, but if anyone has any reservations...

 **Snotlout:** Into the great beyond

 **Everyone:** The Great beyond.

 **Hiccup:** Okay, no reservations. Let's go bud.

 **Snotlout:** Into the great beyond

 **Astrid:** The great beyond

 **The twins:** The great beyond.

 **Fishlegs** : The great beyond.

 **Hiccup:** Oh, come on, you guys. So we had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy.

 **Tuffnut** : Is that one of your riddles. Cause now is not the time my friends, we have to keep saying great beyond. Great Beyond.

 **Ruffnut** : Great beyond.

 _[Hiccup sighs while the twins still say great beyond ]_

 **Hiccup:** Toothless, let's see if anything's out there. Nothing.

 _[Starts Raining]_

 **Astrid:** It seems the farther we go in, the worse it gets.

 **Fishlegs:** Hiccup, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day.

 **Hiccup:** We just have to keep moving forward until we're out of this.

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, is that...

 **Hiccup** : Yeah it is. Everybody, fly for the light.

 _[ Everyone gazes at the land in amazement ]_

 **Astrid:** Look at this.

 **Hiccup:** It's incredible.

 **Astrid:** I know right. We made it Hiccup. We made it.

 **Fishlegs:** Guys, can we slap each other on the backs later. Meatlug's wings are about to fall of.

 **Hiccup:** Sorry guys. there's a place up ahead we can set down.

 **Fishlegs:** Woah what is it girl? Don't you wanna rest?

 **Hiccup:** Guys do you hear that?

 **Snotlout:** What is that?

 **Fishlegs:** I have no idea but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it.

 **Hiccup:** I guess, that's where we're going.

 **Fishlegs:** This place is amazing!

 **Snotlout:** Okay, I'm never going back to Berk.

 **Tuffnut:** Berk. What's that? Cause I forgot.

 **Hiccup:** I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp.

 **Snotlout:** Haha. I'll take care of the fire.

 _[Drops some green liquid called monstrous nightmare gel on the ground]_

 **Snotlout:** Hookfang, Light it up. Monstrous Nightmare gel. Don't leave home without it.

 **Hiccup:** Uhh...

 _[Night comes]_

 **Astrid:** You were right Hiccup. There's so much more out here and its beautiful.

 **Hiccup:** And this is only the beginning Astrid. Who knows what we'll find out here.

 _[ Morning comes ]_

 **Hiccup:** Astrid, wake up. Do you hear that?

 **Astrid:** What, I don't hear anything.

 **Hiccup:** Exactly, the sound is gone.

 **Fishlegs:** So are the dragons. All of them, gone!

 **Astrid:** Stormfly.

 **[ The twins keep on checking behind a rock ]**

 **Astrid:** How many times are you gonna check behind that rock. Barf and Belch cannot hide behind there.

 **Ruffnut** : Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch or is that two Barf and Belch?

 **Tuffnut:** Hmm, excellent question. Two heads...

 **Ruffnut:** One dragon...

 **Tuffnut:** Two brains...

 **Ruffnut:** One body.

 **Snotlout:** Two bodies, half a brain. Ha ha.

 **Hiccup:** Nothing, I don't get it. Where would they go.

 **Fishlegs:** Oh my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this. She would never leave me. She would never do this on her own.

 _[Toothless jumps out of the bushes]_

 **Hiccup:** Ha ha, There you are bud. Where did you go?

 **Snotlout:** Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind.

 **Fishlegs:** No no no no no, I think he's trying to tell us something.

 **Hiccup:** W-what is it bud. Is it the other dragons?

 _[Toothless grabs his metal leg and runs]_

 **Astrid:** How far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?

 **Hiccup:** Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed.

 _[Toothless drops his metal leg]_

 **Hiccup:** It's okay bud, I like the enthusiasm. You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above.

 **Hiccup:** No, no bud this way.

 _[The dragon riders scream as the Thunderdrum approaches]_

 **Fishlegs:** Oh Thor, Oh Thor. Thunderdrum

 **Hiccup:** Good job bud. Let's hope that's the last we see of this guy.

 **Snotlout:** Anything else you wanna draw towards us? Changwings, ooh Screaming Death maybe. I'm sure there one of those around here.

 **Hiccup:** Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly.

 **Snotlout:** Oh really, I can barely hear myself because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunder Drum

 **Hiccup:** Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go back out there. I'm saying I'm going back out there.

 _[The group angrily argues about it]_

 **Snotlout:** No you're not, I will take your other leg.

 **Astrid:** No way Hiccup. You are not leaving us alone.

 **Fishlegs:** We're dragonless and defenseless.

 **Ruffnut:** And we can only communicate by yelling.

 **Tuffnut:** Which although quite enjoyable is not very stealthy. Are you hearing any of this?

 **Hiccup:** Okay, fine we'll all go together. Oh for.. I said we'll all go together!

 **Tuffnut:** Why didn't you just say so. jeez

 **Fishlegs:** Uh Hiccup...

 **Hiccup:** I know Fishlegs, no longer amazing.

 **Snotlout:** Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?

 _[ Everyone gasps ]_

 **Fishlegs:** Are those what I think there are?

 **Tuffnut:** Weirdly shaped white rocks.

 **Hiccup** : Dragon bones.

 **Tuffnut:** Ah a boneyard, yes I like it. I don't like it.

 **Astrid:** What is this stuff?

 **Hiccup:** No idea

 **Snotlout:** Okay, what was that?

 **Fishlegs:** That my friend is a dragon in trouble.

 **Hiccup:** Woah.

 **Tuffnut:** You guys do know what's going on here, Don't you?

 **Fishlegs:** Yeah, Something is trapping the dragons in its amber rock substance and immobilizing them.

 **Tuffnut:** Oh, I had a completely different idea which involved oily fish and uh, bad mutton.

 **Fishlegs:** Then its breaking them out and eating them.

 **Ruffnut:** Oh come on, Who would be doing that?

 _[A huge dragon approaches]_

 **Ruffnut:** How about that guy? He looks suspect to me.

 **Hiccup:** No no Toothless, no bud. It's the sound. that's what draws the dragons in.

 **Fishlegs:** Song Wing.

 **Astrid:** What?

 **Fishlegs:** That's what we should name it.

 **Hiccup:** Now? Really? You want to name it now?

 **Fishlegs:** We need to call it something.

 **Tuffnut:** Yeah, I'm thinking Deathsong might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead.

 **Hiccup:** Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point.

 **Tuffnut:** Yeah, I do. Wait, what was it again?

 **Astrid:** It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours.

 **Fishlegs:** We have to find them.

 **Hiccup:** Fast.

 **Astrid:** Stormfly!

 **Snotlout:** Hookfang! Hookfang!

 **Astrid:** Snotlout, look!

 _[Hookfang is trapped in an amber cocoon]_

 **Snotlout:** Hooky! I am getting you out of there, Fangster.

 **Fishlegs:** Astrid, I've got Stormfly! _[Stormfly is also trapped in an amber cocoon]_

 _[The gang hears roaring and Toothless runs away]._

 **Hiccup:** Toothless! No!

[ _The Death Song arrives and Toothless gets ready to face it. The Death Song coats him with amber and he is stuck]_

 **Hiccup:** No! You guys, get your dragons free now!

 _[The gang moves out and tries to get their dragons out. The Death Song fires its amber at them, trapping all but Hiccup and Astrid]_

 **Fishlegs:** Wha... I can't move! I'm totally stuck!

 **Snotlout:** Me, too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber.

 **Tuffnut:** _[stuck with Ruffnut]_ Yeah? Well, at least you got your own cocoon.

 **Ruffnut:** Oh, yeah, like this is a picnic for me.

 _[Their cocoon tumbles down to the ground]_

 **Both:** Aah!

 **Tuffnut:** I'm fine.

 _[Death Song heads towards Hiccup]_

 **Astrid:** Hiccup, it's come for you! _[Astrid rushes forwards and pushes him away. She gets shot instead while Hiccup does not]_

 **Hiccup:** Astrid! _[roars away and falls down a valley]_ Aah! _[lands]_ Oh! Oh!

 _[The Thunderdrum turns to face him]_

 **Hiccup:** Oh, hey. _[chuckles]_ Remember me? _[Thunderdrum roars]_ Okay, so, yeah, I'm thinking... we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. _[Thunderdrum roars and blasts him with its sonic blast. Hiccup shields himself with it]_ Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge.

 _[Thunderdrum charges at him, knocking him off. The Death Song's amber misses them both. The two dragons face off. The Death Song knocks the Thunderdruim over and prepares to shoot amber]_

 **Hiccup:** Don't worry, I got your back. _[fires rope from his shield onto his mouth]_ That's not gonna hold him for long. Okay, uh... you might not like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's gonna work out for both of us. _[jumps onto Thunderdrum's back. Startled, it takes off quickly and spins madly in the air while the Death Song is free]_

 **Hiccup:** Whoa. Haven't we been over this? _[Thunderdrum spirals in the air]_ I said I'm trying to help the both of us. Don't you listen? Of course you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing. _[Thunderdrum plunges down to the ground]_ Aaaah! Uhh! _[grunts]_ At least we lost the Deathsong. Oh, no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys back on Berk. Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Deathsong, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying. Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Deathsong's call. And if you can't hear the Deathsong, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone. _[Thunderdrum roars]_ You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say? _[Reaches hand forward and successfully tames it. They take to the skies]_

 _[Scene cuts to the place the gang and the dragons are cocooned in]_

 **Snotlout:** Uhh! Uhh! Where's Hiccup?! I knew he'd leave us! I have to pee.

 **Asrid:** He didn't leave us. He'll be back. If I could just reach my knife.

 **Fishlegs:** It wouldn't matter, Astrid. Whatever this is, it's really strong. Uhh! I don't think we can cut through it.

 **Snotlout:** If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here?

 **Tuffnut:** _[Ruffnut is stuck above him and her hair dangles down his face]_ Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair.

 **Ruffnut:** Oh, yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die.

 **Tuffnut:** You just stay on your side of the cocoon, missy. _[Suddenly, their coccon starts to tubble away]_ Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? Do it again!

 **Hiccup:** _[On Thunderdrum]_ Okay, so that's a negative on plan A... ramming the cocoon open.

 **Astrid:** Please tell me you have a plan B.

 **Fishlegs:** If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hiccup. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen.

 **Hiccup:** Cools down?

 **Fishlegs:** And hardens.

 **Hiccup:** Hmm. Nobody move.

 **Tuffnut:** Oh, yeah, that's funny. A real comedian.

 _[Hiccup spreads Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the coccons]_

 **Snotlout:** What are you doing, Hiccup?

 **Hiccup:** Just trust me, Snotlout.

 **Snotlout:** Says the man who's about to set me on fire?

 **Hiccup:** You said it only stings a little.

 **Snotlout:** I was lying. You know I'm a liar!

 **Hiccup:** It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise. Uhh. _[Death Song approaches]_ Ohh! _[plays dead]_

 _[Death Song picks up another encased dragon]_

 **Fishlegs:** Aah! Hurry up, Hiccup! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course. _[His cocoon falls apart from Meatlug's]_ Uhh! Oh, Thor!

 **Astrid:** Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat that dragon.

 **Fishlegs:** _[Death Song approaches]_ Or minutes! _[Death Song lands in front of him]_ Help! _[whimpering]_ Hi, sir.

 _{Hiccup on the Thunderdrum approaches]_

 **Hiccup:** Hey, remember us?! _[The Death Song chases after them and they divert it's attention. They fly upwards quickly, them swoop down. Hiccup light up the Nightmare gel. The amber melts and the gang springs out from it]_

 **Astrid:** Aah! Yes! It's working! \

 **Hiccup:** _[Toothless and Hiccup reunite]_ Hey, bud, good to see you.

 _[All riders confront the Death Song, together with the Thunderdrum. Hiccup spots an adolescent Thunderdrum stuck in amber]_

 **Hiccup:** It's an adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder he stuck around. Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I'll handle the Deathsong. _[flies on Toothless]_ Hey, let's relocate this guy... permanently. And I've got just the place. Okay, Mr. Deathsong, welcome to your new home.

 _[Toothless flies into a cave and the Death Song follows them. Due to its size, it crashes into many boulders and rocks in the cliff]_

 **Hiccup:** Okay, bud, get us out of here. _[Toothless echolocates and gets out, the Death Song is trapped in it]_ Yeah! Nice going, big guy! No one's gonna hear his song in there.

 _[The Thunderdrum unites with its child]_

 **Hiccup:** If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island. I don't know how long that's gonna hold.

 **Tuffnut:** Uh, you know they can't hear you, right?

 **Hiccup:** Yes, Tuff, I know. Let's get out of here. Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back...

 **Astrid:** Are you kidding?

 **Ruffnut:** No way.

 **Snotlout:** This is the most fun we've had in years.

 **Astrid:** There is one thing we need to do, though.

 **Hiccup:** I'm all ears.

 **Astrid:** We need an island, our own island.

 **Fishlegs:** Astrid's right, Hiccup. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk.

 **Hiccup:** What we need is a base of operations.

 **Fishlegs:** Exactly. But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it. Sorry, girl, it had to be said.

 **Hiccup:** All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose.

 **Snotlout:** Seriously?

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, seriously.

 **Snotlout:** All right! What do you say, Fangster? _[Hookfang roars]_ Ha! Couldn't agree more. Into the great beyond!

 **All:** The great beyond!

 **Meanwhile back at berk**

We see stoick talking to the masked dragon rider

 **Stoick :** I know that they will come back to Berk so could you please stay here until they do?

 **Masked man:** Well sure Stoick after all [ _takes off his mask revealing a face with a short beard and mustache aka Sebastian Haddock]_ what kinda brother would I be if I broke a promise to my younger brother.

 **Sebastian finally made it to Berk guys and the next chapter I will have the brother reunite with a surprise for toothless and for you all. To give you all a hint there will be a certain dragon mirror warrior making an appearance.**

 **And to Austin you make great ideas those were great you have got to give me a helping hand on this. Austin would it count if you could contact me on deviantart cause that's another thing I have an account. I don't have an account on any social media dude.**

 **Also you guys may have a while to wait for the next chapter and Austin look up spikerdragon101 that's my account.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there spike fans now I'm sorry for the misunderstanding on the last one but on here this is where Sebastian shows off his skills. By the way this is in between the episodes where Ryker was first introduced and the one about the Seashocker.**

 **Reunion**

 **In the skies somewhere over the ocean.**

We see Hiccup and his friends flying on their dragons heading back to Berk.

" Hey Hiccup did your dad put in the terror mail why he needed us back at Berk" asked Astrid.

" No but that just makes me worry more" said Hiccup.

" Why" asked Fishlegs

" Because my dad always tells me what he needs" said Hiccup before toothless makes a sound.

" Yeah I know bud we should hurry" said Hiccup as he grabbed toothless' reins and got him to go faster.

" Hey wait up" said the others.

Then Astrid and Stormfly race up and get to Hiccups side.

" Look Hiccup we know you want to get there and see what's wrong but tiring out toothless and us won't help anybody" said Astrid.

" Besides look at them trying to keep up" she continued as she gestured to the others.

Hiccup sees Snotlout Fishlegs and the twins Ruff and Tuff trying to make their dragons Hookfang Meatlug and Barf and Belch to go faster to keep up.

" Your right as usual Astrid" he said as he made toothless slow down.

" Hey maybe he has news of a new dragon" said Fishlegs.

" Or maybe he has a monster he wants us to blow up" said Tuffnut.

" Or maybe he's going to give me an award" said Snotlout as Hookfang just gives a face that's like "whatever"

" And why would you get an award" asked Ruffnut.

" Because I'm me" said Snotlout.

" Or maybe we should do less talking and more going" said Hiccup.

The dragon riders fly their dragons until finally they see Berk.

" Oh home sweet home" said Tuffnut.

" Now let's land and see what my father wants" said Hiccup.

They all land and race over to Hiccup's house before they're stopped at seeing the village as it looks like it's getting ready for a celebration

" Uh what's going on" asked Fishlegs.

" Isn't it obvious. I'm getting an award" said Snotlout as the others just give him a "really" look.

" Uh I don't think so Snotlout" said Hiccup.

" Look let's just get answers from Stoick and Gobber and we'll get this whole thing settled okay" said Astrid as everyone agreed and continued on to see the chief.

Then on the way they find Stoick talking with Gobber before the two see them.

" Hiccup I'm glad you arrived" said Stoick.

" Why has something happened and you need help" asked Hiccup before Gobber and Stoick started chuckling looking at each other.

" Yeah you can go and get yourselves looking good because someone special is arriving today" said Gobber.

" Well he arrived two days ago but he left to get something but he's coming back" said Stoick.

" Who is it" asked Astrid.

" Is it Bjorn Boar" asked the twins.

" No but it's someone very special to Hiccup and he's returning to Berk after leaving on a great journey." said Gobber.

" Who is it" asked Hiccup.

" If we told you that would spoil the surprise" said Gobber.

" Now hurry and fix yourselves up he'll be here in a couple of hours." said Stoick as they left to get ready.

" Oh and kids" said Gobber stopping them and getting their attention.

" Bring your dragons our special guest loves dragons." said Gobber.

They all nod as they leave to their houses to get ready.

 **Hours later**

We see the riders and Stoick and Gobber and the others of Berk dressed up kinda fancy but not too fancy ( in their case) standing and waiting looking at the horizon to see if they could spot the returning mystery adventurer.

" Uh dad I don't see anything where's his ship" asked Hiccup as Gobber and Stoick just laughed.

" Oh son who said anything about him coming in a ship." said Stoick as the riders look at each other in confusion.

" Uh chief if he's not coming in a ship how's he getting here" said Fishlegs.

" Walk on the water" said Ruffnut.

" Or swimming" said Tuffnut.

Stoick just shook his head at them.

" Oh my Thor you guys are muttonheads" said Snotlout.

" Maybe he could be flying here on a dragon" said Astrid.

" What makes you think that? We're the only one's on Berk who ride on dragons besides Gustav" said Hiccup before Astrid points up.

" That" she simply says as they all see 2 dragons coming down from the sky and everyone starts cheering as he made a loop around before landing.

" He's here" said Stoick as he went down to meet the mystery rider.

" Uh isn't that a Skrill" said Astrid.

" Yes which makes me impressed someone could tame a skrill" said Hiccup as Fishlegs agreed.

" Whatever I bet he's not so tough" said Snotlout.

" Well lets go and see him and his dragons" said Hiccup.

The riders go down to meet the mystery rider as they see Stoick go up and help the rider down before giving him a hug.

" Oh I missed you" said Stoick softly.

" I missed you to" said the rider.

As Stoick backs away the riders see that the mystery rider was a male with clothes that looked like recolored versions of what Hiccup wears with a black cloak and a mask that looks like a night fury. And he was muscular and fit like an Olympic competitor and was about 25 years old.

Hiccup walks over to the mystery rider and sees something that he's shocked to see. An albino night fury.

" Is that what I think it is" said Fishlegs as the others looked shocked to see another night fury an albino none the less.

" Yep she's beautiful isn't she. Her name is Luna" said the mystery rider as he looked over to Luna who opened her eyes before scratching her nose.

" She!?" shouted Hiccup as he's shocked.

" Yep found her as a little baby trying to survive on her own" said the rider as he walked over and petted Luna who enjoyed.

" I couldn't leave her on my archipelago because she'd miss me too much. Wouldn't you girl" said the rider as she started licking him before he hears the Skrill make a whining sound.

" Oh I'm sorry Electra" said the rider as he went over and started petting the Skrill.

" Electra? Isn't that a girls name" said Snotlout.

" Yeah. Do you have a problem with it little man" threatened the rider as the two looked at each other.

" I'll admit your dragons are impressive but not as impressive as this. Hookfang! Fire it up" shouted Snotlout as he looks over at the dragons who fell asleep wake up and Hookfang walked over and flared up on fire.

" I've seen better and scarier" said the rider unimpressed.

Toothless woke up and looked over at Luna with a face like he was in love. He walked over to Luna who looked over at him before walking over to him. The two night furies then started walking around playing before Electra joined in.

" Well would you look at that. Those two usually don't warm up to strangers so quick" said the rider.

Hiccup starts looking at him like he knows him.

" I'm sorry but do I know you" he asked.

" No you were only around 5 years old when I left but then again a brother never forgets" said the rider as he took off his mask revealing his face.

Hiccup looks at him with shock as he sees the riders' face showing that it was his brother who left years ago. Sebastian Haddock.

" Sebastian" said Hiccup as he looks at his long lost brother.

" Yep it's me little brother" he said as Hiccup starts walking before he runs over and hugs his brother and starts crying tears of joy.

" Little brother?!" said the riders as they are shocked to hear it so are the dragons.

" You have a older brother" said Tuffnut.

" Secretly I hoped he had a twin" said Ruffnut.

" Well adopted older brother" said Sebastian.

" When did you get adopted" asked Fishlegs.

" I was 10 years old and I had a great life with my birth parents Sean and Alex Krueger on a island where we lived in harmony with our dragons. I grew up with Electra here until it happened." said Sebastian as he got an angry look on his face remembering how he got adopted by Stoick.

" You don't have to tell them if you don't son" said Stoick

" No father this is something I have to tell and I will" said Sebastian as he sat down between Electra and Luna.

" Until what happened" asked Astrid.

" It all started as a wonderful day I was outside playing with Electra as my parents watched until an emergency meeting was called about a man named Drago Bludvist." said Sebastian as he said the name with such hate that it scared the riders.

" He came in and asked for our dragons and that we would serve him we said no and he left the room laughing. Then for some reason our dragons started going crazy attacking and the roof exploded showing dragons in armor." he continued as everyone started getting scared.

" Me Electra and my Parents started running before my parents dragons stopped us. My parents told me to run and I did but not before as I saw the dragons we lived with for years killing their riders. I watched in horror as my parents dragons killed them without any mercy. To this day I still have nightmares hearing my villages screams and my friends and families dead bodies covering the ground with destroyed homes." he continued as everyone looked at him as they felt so sorry for him and the riders actually are crying over this.

" Then I kept running until I got on ship with enough food for 2 weeks as I started going I turned and saw Drago look at me and smile a smile that would scare even a screaming death. Then I saw a giant tidal class dragon come in front of me and was about to destroy the ship before I used one of the many gifts that my people had learned. I used a technique that our elders used called the dragons scream. I screamed so loudly that I knocked the dragon unconscious until I fainted and woke up a week later in the middle of the ocean. All alone with no one but Electra." said Sebastian as the riders stared crying a lot and Stoick and Gobber were shedding tears as well.

" I'll never know why he did that but all I know is this. If it wasn't for my powers I wouldn't be hear today." said Sebastian as he shed a tear.

" Your people had powers" asked Astrid finally finding her voice.

" Yes we were taught these skills by our ancestors and they were taught by each generation" said Sebastian.

" But how did you get to Berk" asked Fishlegs.

" I was on that boat for 3 weeks. We ate all the rations on it. The only thing keeping me going was this necklace" he said as he showed it and it opened up showing him with Electra on his head and his parents with them with their dragons behind them and a blonde haired girl in it.

" Who's she" asked Hiccup.

" She was my future fiancé and her name was Mala. We got engaged and were going to get married when we turned 18. We met when we were young and we grew up together and we easily fell in love." said Sebastian as he put the necklace back in his shirt.

" Was she on the island when" asked Fishlegs as the twins and Snotlout were still crying and holding their dragons.

" No thank the gods she left the island before Drago came but I don't know where she is. But I know she's out there somewhere" said Sebastian as he looked out to the sea.

" Well continuing on me and Electra were set adrift until the ships from Berk found us and I told them my story. Stoick adopted me and raised me as one of his own until 5 years later when Hiccup was 5 I left to go on a journey to save dragons from Drago. And I've come back because I know that I've been gone for too long." said Sebastian as he stood up.

" Well I'm hungry what say you guys and girls" asked Sebastian as they all agreed to do something to get their minds off about Drago.

" Oh I just remembered I brought gifts" he said as he reached into Electra's pouch on her saddle and moved all his stuff out including a big silver metal staff that had box-like compartments on it. ( Belial's Gigabattlizer)

" For Hiccup and Fishlegs I brought you guys books" he said as he gave the two said books that were pretty big.

" Books oh come on who gives their brother books" said Tuffnut as Ruffnut agreed so did Snotlout.

" These aren't just any books these are continuations of the book of dragons along with creatures I've found." said Sebastian.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were excited to read them because of the new dragons in it.

" For Astrid I give you this double sided gronkle iron battleax" he said as he gave her the weapon.

" For the twins I give you these extra reinforced gronkle iron maces" he said as he gave the twins the weapons.

" Oh boy now macey will have a brother" said Tuff.

" And for you Snotlout I give you this gronkle iron battle armor. Now these can take a hit and you won't feel a thing" he said as he gave him the armor which he put on excitedly before he started wiggling around laughing.

" What's wrong" asked Hiccup.

" There's something tickling me" Snotlout said before a fireworm dragon comes out of his sleeve.

" Oh Spark I almost forgot you were in there" Sebastian said as he picked up the little dragon who started making growling sounds.

" Well I'm sorry about that buddy so I'll give you a tuna for breakfast tomorrow how's that" asked Sebastian as the little dragon walked around very excitedly.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually understood what that fireworm was saying" said Astrid.

" That's because I can. It's one of the many things I learned is how to speak to dragons. To me all their screeching comes out as English." he said as the others were shocked.

" Yeah and I think I have something for you and Gobber in here dad." he said as he reached in the pouch to look for something before he pulled out a round cylinder looking thing that looked like an attachment for Gobbers arm. Along with weird object with a picture of a Thunderdrum on it.

" This is for you Gobber" as he gave the cylinder thing to him.

" It's an attachment for your arm that's a multi tool. Now you won't have to take the time to replace your arm attachment with another. All you have to do is push the little buttons on the side there for which attachment you want to use." he said as Gobber looked excited about it.

" And Dad this is a multi-tool weapon like his just push the buttons on the side for the weapon" he said as Stoick pushed a button and out came a battleax.

" If you don't mind me asking but where did you get this staff" asked Gobber as he looked at it.

" The craftsmanship it's amazing it would've taken a very good and talented blacksmith to make such a beauty" he continued as Sebastian walked over and got the staff from Gobber.

" Now this thing has it's own story but you wouldn't want to here it now" Sebastian said as the riders started talking saying that he must tell them the story.

" Okay, Okay gather around and listen as I tell you the tale of my ancestors and what this staff is" he said as he walked over to the fire.

" A long time ago there was 6 ancient warriors, each had power of a certain element, the fire warrior was named Appollonir, the warrior of water Frosch, The warrior of the Earth Clayf, the warrior of the wind Oberus, the warrior of light Lars Lion and the warrior of darkness Exedra. These six warriors fought to protect the world from evil and they did for thousands of years. They had the power to change into beings representing their elements. Appollonir became a dragon, Frosch a frog, Clayf became a sentinel of stone, Oberus became a great mighty bird, Lars became a heroine of light and Exedra became a multi-headed deadly dragon." he said as the riders and dragons look in with amazement as they are liking this story.

" Then after a century or two they decided to take on students to help them. Appollonir found a fellow dragon named Drago to aid him, Frosch found 2 Preyas and his brother who could change into 2 beings Angelo and Diablo, Clayf took on the great and mighty Hammer Gorem, Oberus took on the fierce and majestic Storm Skyress, Lars Lion took on Blade Tigrerra a powerful tiger, Exedra took the mighty 3 headed dragon warrior Alpha Hydronoid. Then throughout the years they took on many more students until finally they destroyed evil from the world." he continued.

" Ooh what happened next" asked Snotlout as everyone agreed.

" I was getting to that. Next they focused on peace and they made peace with the humans which they taught them everything we know today. When they taught them how to protect themselves they sealed themselves away from the world until it was in need of them again." he finished as they clapped before Hiccup spoke up.

" But what about the staff." he asked.

" Oh right forgot about that. The students of the warriors crafted many weapons including this staff for the humans of that time as protection. This staff could summon the students or the warriors or a great many other creatures." he said as he twirled the staff around like an expert.

" Oh can you tell us what other weapons they made" asked Tuffnut as Gobber agreed.

" Yeah and did they use them to blow stuff up" said Ruffnut as Tuff agreed and she and Tuff headbutted each other.

" Yes they did but those were warriors who strayed from the light before they returned to it. You see they didn't make weapons like we do. Oh no they made weapons we could only dream of making" he said as the riders and Gobber listened with excitement in their eyes.

" They made objects like for some they were belts and other different objects that turned their chosen into great and powerful warriors. Some used the belts and went out on their own calling themselves Kamen riders. Others used objects and became teams called sentai and their were some that used their objects to become great beings of light and some darkness calling themselves Ultras." he said as saw them look in with amazement except Snotlout.

" Wait, wait, wait how do we even know what he's telling us is even true" said Snotlout.

" Because then how do you explain these" said Sebastian as his hand glowed and rider belts and other objects ( from ichigo to ex aid) ( every rider belt) ( sentai all the way to Kyuuranger) ( Ultras all the way up to orb including the evil ultras.) They all look in with amazement and shock as they see all of them.

" Still think it was just a story Snotty" said Sebastian as Snotlout can't think of a word to say.

" How did you find all of them" asked Stoick as he finally spoke up as he didn't want to interrupt his adopted son.

" It was during my travels when I was looking for a new island for my dragons. That's when I found the resting place of the ancient warriors and they were revived and they chose me as their wielder along with any other I choose. They also gave me this special stone that when used by another can make communication available between two people in two different places." he said as he showed them the said stones.

" That's incredible" said Hiccup.

Then Sebastian sends the belts away with a wave of a hand.

" They taught me battle techniques, how to use my powers and how to use the devices" he said as he stood up and cleared his throat.

" Well I don't know about you but me and these 3 are starving so let's go and eat" he said as they got up and ate a great feast and Sebastian spent the time telling stories of his past until Astrid asked a question.

" Hey Sebastian how did you know of us? We never met." said Astrid as she finally wondered about that and so did the other riders.

" Well you can have my little brother here for that. Whenever you guys did anything he put it in a terror mail and sent it to me." he answered.

" You should hear all the things he put about you Astrid he went on and on about your hair and how pretty" he said as Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand.

" Okay that's enough" said Hiccup as he had a blush of embarrassment on his face and Toothless laughed at it.

" Moving on can I ask you a question" said Fishlegs as he spoke up.

" You just did" said Sebastian as he made everyone laugh. " But seriously what is it my friend" he asked.

" What dragons did you train" he asked.

" Well in those books I gave you it has all the dragons I've trained" he said as everyone looked shocked to hear he trained so many dragons.

" Really you've trained scauldrons" he asked as he nodded.

" Changewings" asked Tuffnut and he nodded again.

" Thunderdrums" asked Stoick and he nodded again.

" Screaming death" asked Snotlout like he expected him to say he didn't but again he nodded shocking everyone.

" Wait you've trained Screaming Deaths" asked Hiccup.

" Yep two of them twins ones named Bellator and the other Bella" he said.

" How" asked Hiccup.

" Well if you have a good friendly relationship with the screaming deaths mother then your good" he answered as Hiccup face palmed.

" Okay and hey would you mind if sometime tomorrow you show us what Electra and Luna can do" asked Hiccup.

" Alright sounds like a plan. Well if that's all for today I'm going to bed." said Sebastian as he goes up to his old room to sleep.

Then everyone says their goodbyes and go off to their homes to sleep except Stoick and Hiccup because their in their house. Before Stoick goes to sleep he looks into Sebastian's room and sees him sleeping and he smiles.

" Welcome home son" he said as he goes to his room to sleep and as he leaves Sebastian gets a smile on his face.

 **The next day**

We see the riders and Sebastian with Luna and Electra and Spark who's on Electra's head at the dragon training academy.

" Okay so what should we do first" asked Sebastian.

" Well how fast can Electra and Luna go" asked Fishlegs

" Fast enough that we should've gotten here a day after we sent that terror mail but we were caught in a wind storm" he answered.

" Okay that's impressive and I was going to ask this yesterday but what's with Luna she seems completely different than Toothless" asked Hiccup.

" Well for one I discovered with the Night Furies I've trained that they've got retractable back scales that let them go faster" he answered as everyone even Toothless look at him with shock and surprise.

" You've trained Night Furies" asked Hiccup.

" Yeah hundreds maybe even thousands. I actually found Luna's parents. Her father's an alpha and so is her mother and so is she and Electra" he said as he petted his dragons and surprised the riders with that news.

" And she's very powerful I've seen her red plasma blast break even a dragon-proof cage." he continued.

" Okay now that brings me up to the next thing. Fire power. Luna and Electra show us what you got" said Hiccup as the riders put up targets.

" Okay Electra your first. Spread shot electro blast girl!" he said as Electra charged up a lightning blast that broke apart and hit all the targets at once.

" That was Awesome!" shouted the twins as the riders looked in with amazement.

" How did you do that" asked Hiccup.

" It took some time but I've trained her to do that when we have more than one target." he said as he petted Electra.

" Okay now Luna's turn" Hiccup said as the riders set up new targets.

" Okay girl. Ricochet shot girl!" he said as Luna blasted a red plasma blast that bounced around the walls and hit the targets.

" How did you do that" asked Astrid.

" Well over the years I learned with any dragon if their fire blast hits something at the right spot it will ricochet off to another thing" answered Sebastian.

" Oh and if you think those were cool just watch this it's something we've been working on but we need to go outside for some more room" he said as he and everyone else went out of the academy.

" Now tell me which one of these little islands doesn't have any dragons or animals on it" he asked as he looked out to a bunch of little islands or seastacks whatever their called.

" The one of the right why" asked Snotlout.

" Because of this. Okay Luna Electra! Electro Plasma blast! said Sebastian as his two dragons flew up into the sky.

Then the two dragons hold onto each other with Luna being under Electra then they started to spin and a great big fireball surrounded by lighting was made and they fired it at the little island stack and it blew up and rubble was sent all over the area.

" That was Awesome! All hail the god of destruction" said the twins as they began bowing to Sebastian because of that performance.

" H-H-How did you do that" asked Hiccup as everyone even the dragons were speechless.

" Well one day I thought if a plasma blast from a night fury meets the electro blast from a skrill and they make an explosion. I wondered what would happen if they were released at the same time and together and viola you have that" he said as he gestured to what they did.

" Okay and now that's over what say you guys that we have a race. Me and Luna vs anyone of you and your dragon" he said as the riders looked at each other before Hiccup walked up.

" Me" he said as Toothless walked over to him. But then the others start arguing that they want to try but then Sebastian had Luna and Electra roar to quiet everybody.

" Okay one we'll try something so we can see who races me and two has anybody seen Spark" he asked as everyone looked around for the fireworm.

" Found him" said Snotlout as he found Spark sleeping on Hookfangs head. Then Sebastian walks over and picks him up and lays him down so he can continue his nap.

" Okay so you see these sticks. The one who picks the longest stick races me" he said as he picked up a bunch of sticks and has each rider pick one with their eyes closed. When they opened them it was Hiccup who won to his joy.

" Okay little brother here's the race. We go from here at the academy to those island way far out and back." said Sebastian as he climbed on Luna while Hiccup got on Toothless.

" Right okay let's go bud" said Hiccup as he patted Toothless' head.

" 3 2 1! Go!" shouted the riders as the two brothers and dragons raced.

Sebastian and Luna were right behind Hiccup and Toothless as they got to a bunch of sea stacks which they had to dodge. Hiccup and Toothless go over one as they look back and see his brother about to crash into one. Just as he was about to yell to warn Sebastian he jumps out Luna's saddle and does a couple of flips and lands back on her saddle and goes past his brother.

" Okay now he's just showing off" said Hiccup as he tried to catch back up.

Then they got to the islands which Sebastian and Luna looped around before they and Hiccup and Toothless make their way back. But it was inevitable as Luna and Sebastian won the race.

" That was fun little brother" he said as he looked back to see Hiccup getting of Toothless.

" Yeah" as he and his brother high-fived.

Then throughout the day the riders challenged Sebastian to things they were good at. Astrid with target practice with axes. Fishlegs with a game of chess followed by Maces and Talons which Sebastian beat him without losing a single piece. Ruff and Tuff with seeing who could make the bigger explosion and finally they were at the academy with Snotlout as he suggested wrestling.

We see Sebastian standing on one side of the academy with Snotlout on the other side holding a battleax.

" I hope you don't cry when I beat you" said Snotlout as he got ready.

" Was just about to say the same thing Snatloup" he said as he tried to make Snotlout angry.

" It's Snotlout" he growled out as he was getting angry.

" Whatever little man" he replied back as Snotlout charged at him with a battle-cry.

Snotlout tried as he might to hit Sebastian couldn't land a single hit as Sebastian kept side-stepping all of his swings until he grabbed the battleax from Snotlout's hands and kicked him in the chest sending him back a good foot or two. Then Snotlout fell down to the ground.

" That was amazing" said Tuff as Ruff agreed along with the other riders as they watched.

Sebastian makes a Hmph sounds and walks away and drops the ax. Snotlout gets back and growls as he charges again and picks up the ax. Right when he swung Sebastian backflips over him and as he turns around Sebastian grabs his neck and pinches it knocking him out.

Sebastian looks down at him " You should learn to control that anger before it learns to control you my friend" he says as he walks away.

" I don't know about you guys but I'm tired" he says as he spent the day beating the riders at their best talents and was ready for sleep.

" Yeah well see you guys tomorrow. We should head back to the edge tomorrow as well." Hiccups says as he follows his brother and gets beside him.

" Before you ask yes I'll go with you to the edge" Sebastian said as he knew what his brother was going to ask as Hiccup then races back home.

 **In the middle of the night**

Everything was quiet on Berk as everyone was sleeping quietly in their homes until they heard a great big boom.

" What in the name of Thor" said Sebastian as he woke up from the boom and got his clothes back on and raced outside along with his family.

They see Dagur's fleet in the ocean along with Ryker Grimborn on his ship attacking and in the skies they see Heather with Windshear.

" Ryker? What's he doing here" asked Sebastian shocked to see him.

" Wait you know Ryker?" asked Hiccup

" Yes I met him and his brother Viggo, who thinks he can outwit me but can't, along on my journeys. He's working with Dagur" asked Sebastian as the rest of the riders showed up.

" Yes now everyone" says Hiccup as he's cut off by Sebastian.

" Now everyone I want you to pair up and try to down as many ships as you can but don't try to be a hero. Hiccup I want you and Toothless to go with me and Luna and take the fight to Dagur and Ryker. I know how Ryker fights so leave him to me. Astrid I want you and Fishlegs to draw their fire try to make them target you instead of Berk. Snotlout and Twins I want you to get down there and stop those ships. And Dad I want you down here with Electra to stop those ground troops from getting in. Everyone understand" he said as he gave everyone their orders which they understood and left to do so.

As Hiccup and Sebastian flew in the air they saw as Sebastian plan unfolded. With Stoick the Berserkers and Dragon hunters turned and ran. With the twins and Snotlout they took down the ships as Astrid and Fishlegs got archers and catapults attention from them. Leaving the trio to have clean shots at the ships.

As they saw Sebastian's plan working the brothers made their way to Ryker and Dagur.

Ryker and Dagur watched as the dragon riders destroying their ships and stopping their troops easily.

" What's going on since when does Hiccup have a Skrill" asked Dagur as Ryker got his spyglass.

" I know that Skrill" said Ryker as he heard Toothless roar getting his attention and he looked to see Sebastian with Hiccup.

" You! I've been waiting for you to show your face" said Ryker as he got his sword.

" Oh hello who are you" asked Dagur.

" I'm Sebastian Haddock and that's a name you'd be best to remember Daggy" said Sebastian as he heard Heather laugh along with Hiccup and Toothless making Dagur mad.

Dagur grabbed a dragon-root arrow and a bow and shot Luna with it but she was still in the air.

" Uh what's going on I thought you said these could take down any dragon" Dagur asked Ryker who looked shocked to see his arrow fail.

" They should" he replied as Sebastian started chuckling.

" Oh Mr. Ryker you should know that I come prepared for everything. I cooked up a little ointment that makes people and dragons immune to your dragon root arrows" Sebastian said as Ryker growled.

" Why don't you come down and fight like a man." shouted Ryker as Sebastian landed Luna on the ship along with Hiccup and Toothless and chuckled before he pulled out a belt and a deck that had a picture of a red dragon on it.

" Henshin" he said as he placed the deck in the belt holder and 3 images flashed around him until where he stood was Kamen rider Ryuki.

" Oh this is going to be fun" he said with a tone that gave Ryker Dagur and Hiccup chills and not the good kind. Then he pulled out a card that had a curved sword on it and placed in the dragon head object on his arm.

 **Sword Vent!**

Then out from the sky fell the sword as he caught it and charged at Ryker and Dagur.

Dagur charged ahead first but was knocked out from a punch by Sebastian that sent him flying to the other side of the ship. Ryker grabbed his sword and clashed it against Sebastian's.

Hiccup stood and watched as Sebastian used that sword and blocked all of Ryker's attacks until he sent a punch that sent him flying at Dagur.

He got up and saw as Sebastian drew another card. Then he charged.

 **Advent!**

Was heard as Ryker kept charging until a red serpent like dragon that was shiny like metal came out of Sebastian and hit Ryker. Then the red metal dragon coiled around Sebastian when he pulled out another card.

 **Final Vent!**

Then Sebastian jumped up and the dragon flew around him until he got into a kicking position and the dragon fired and he was surrounded by fire and he kicked Ryker sending him to the other side of the ship.

Sebastian walks over to Ryker as he morphed back to himself " It's over Ryker" he said as he pointed his staff at Ryker who got up along with Dagur.

" Never! All remaining catapults target the village!" Ryker ordered as the ships that were left standing started to take aim at Berk.

" No! We have to do something" said Astrid.

Then Sebastian raced over to Luna and hopped on her and they flew up into the air past Heather who landed Windshear.

" What's he doing" she said as they saw him stand up from his place on Luna and his staff started glowing.

Then Sebastian started twirling it and a ball of light flew out of it and into the sky. Then a being fell down. It was a Pyrus Saurus. It took the hits from the boulders and it roared scaring all the dragon hunters.

Then we see Savage running over to Dagur.

" Sir we have to retreat we can't take on that behemoth" he cried in fear as Ryker ordered a retreat.

" Ryker!" Sebastian shouted getting his attention.

" Tell your brother that if he threatens Berk again you and him will answer to the Dragon King" he said as Luna and Electra began to glow red and blue and they roared.

Ryker just growled as they retreated.

Then Sebastian looks at his brother.

" In the morning we're gonna have a little chat" he said as Saurus glowed again and turned into a light that flew back into the staff.

Then he and Luna and Electra stand on a mountain looking over the village and watches the villagers return to their homes.

" At least it was just Ryker this time he and Viggo I can take by myself. It's what's coming that worries me" he said as he and his dragons look off to the distance and see a couple of flashes of purple lighting.

" Because it's only a matter of time before _they_ show up" he said as Luna and Electra start growling as they look at the purple lightning.

 **In a unknown location**

We see a cave filled with darkness until torches suddenly light up showing other caves but suddenly growling is heard and it growls louder in the center until a pitch black Monstrous Nightmare comes out of it with glowing purple eyes and it starts making more growling then other pitch black dragons come out of the other caves. ( Nadders Gronckles Zipplebacks etc.)

Then suddenly the Nightmare speaks in a deep deep scary voice ( picture a voice that would straighten the hairs of a curly haired yak)

" I hope your ready for us Dragon King. Because the dragons of darkness are coming for you" it says before the dragons start laughing until the torches go out just showing their glowing red eyes lighting the darkness.

 **Back at Berk**

As if Sebastian could hear them he then looks at the purple lightning storm as he stands up with his cloak goes with the wind behind him.

" Because if not then Odin have mercy on our souls" he says before he goes home.

 **And Done!**

 **What did you think of that dudes and dudetes tell me what you think.**

 **Austin I'm going to do your story idea but I need you to help me with it, so let's talk on deviantart**


End file.
